U.S. Pat. No. 9,489,466 entitled Transportation and Resort Infrastructure, and Associated Cutaneous Information Device and Method discloses scannable and readable information devices which, in one embodiment, comprise an inherently frangible adhesive layer over which is deposited optically scannable and human readable information. That cutaneous information device (“CID”) provides a high level of security because the frangibility of the CID, inherently causes it to wear away while also making it substantially impossible to transfer from one individual to another. Another embodiment incorporates wireless technology, more particularly, an RFD chip to provide additional functionality options. The skin applied identification device of the present invention is intended for use in systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,489,466.